


The Slytherin Knight

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eventh year at Hogwarts. Everything has changed. No headboy and headgirl. A new interhouse tournament. And who are the Hogwarts champions exactly? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Slytherin Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I actualy wrote this nearly three years ago. This was written before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was released so I am sorry for any confusion that may occur because of how I have written this.

- **Chapter One-**

Slytherin Glory

Draco Malfoy sat in the compartment heading towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his seventh and final year. His compartment was empty, bar himself.

Draco had been unhappy when he didn’t receive the HEAD BOY badge in the mail and knew that “Saint Potter” must have been given it. Draco knew he was more entitled for it. His grades were high and his social standards were as well. He had grown up over the summer, his longer blonde hair reaching his shoulders-, which he slicked back except his fringe- and his shoulders were board and muscular. He was any girls dream boy.

 

The carriage door opened and Draco saw the head of a girl pop in. She had long brown silky hair that reached her backside. She wore a plaid skirt and white oxford shirt. She also wore knee high red socks and black shoes. She wore her robes and Draco saw the Gryffindor Lion stitched into her robes. She looked down at him and frowned.

 

‘Oh- its you. Well…Are you really staying in here? Cause there are people who need a carriage and you’re hogging this one all to yourself and-’

 

Draco knew who this girl was instantly.

 

Goody-goody Hermione Granger.

 

However, she had grown up. Her chest was fuller and her legs were longer. Draco knew that she was going to have a few boys following her that year.

 

‘Granger- shut it.’ It was at this point that Draco saw that she didn’t have a HEAD GIRL badge plastered to her robes. ‘Oh- poor little Mudblood didn’t get Head Girl I see. Oh well.’ He saw that his remark had little effect. He knew why- using the same insults since their second years had begun to bore him also.

 

‘And I see you haven’t got Head Boy. That must be a shame for Daddy isn’t it?’ she asked, knowing that Draco’s father was in Azkaban, the Wizard Prison.

 

‘You should watch your tongue Granger. It’s not nice you speak ill of others family.’

 

Hermione smirked.

 

‘This coming from you?’ she asked. ‘Whatever. Now am I going to have to leave or are you going to let me and Harry and Ron come in here?’

 

‘Did Potter get Head Boy?’ he asked, eager to know.

 

‘Unfortunately no. No one knows who got head boy or girl.’ Draco smirked and let out a laugh. ‘Think its funny do you?’

 

‘Yes actually. When I know he or Weasel have been after it since first year. By all means, come and join me.’

 

Hermione scoffed and left then came back in with Harry and Ron in toe. They nodded in his direction as they entered the carriage. Draco noticed that Harry and Ron had both grown over the summer.

 

Harry was taller and lean, and knew that he and mini-Weasel had gone at it ending their sixth year. Ron, with his flaming red hair and freckles, had also grown taller and lean, after playing –generally well- Quidditch with Harry. Hanging off Ron’s arm was Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor who whispered to Ron when they entered the carriage and spotted Draco.

 

As they sat down and Hermione came back in, the only spare spot was next to Draco. She sighed and sat down. Draco smirked and turned back to the book he was reading-  _Weathering Heights_ \- and ignored what the four Gryffindor goody-goodies were saying.

 

At one stage, he felt Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, jump up onto his lap. He glared at the cat, which jumped off him and onto his master’s lap. Draco’s own eagle own, Demon, was sitting next to his legs, often nipping at his jeans waiting to get out. Annoyed at the birds’ non-ability to sit still, he got up, bent down to where the cage was and opened the cage. Demon jumped up on his arm and he opened the train window and let Demon fly outside. He sat back down and saw the four Gryffindors looking at him.

 

‘What are you looking at?’ he snapped, picking his book up and glaring at Harry, Ron and Lavender. Hermione was leaning back against the train wall, resting her feet on the compartment seat. As Draco moved his figure around, he often brushed Hermione’s feet with his arm.

 

The trolley woman came around and asked if they were having anything off the trolley. Harry said yes and Draco watched as he pulled ten or twenty galleons from his pocket and got Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and other things that Draco wouldn’t dream of eating. Bad for the skin.

 

She asked Draco if he wanted anything and, after spotting a few bottles of Butterbeer, he got two. He leaned across Hermione and got them from her. As he was leaning over, Hermione was looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

 

As they reached Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Lavender got up and left. Draco noticed that Hermione was still sitting with Crookshanks in her lap.

 

‘Granger- are you leaving?’ he asked. Hermione looked up at him and then stood up and left.  _Stupid Mudblood,_  he thought. As much as he hated the golden trio, he had to admit, the last couple of hours were the best he had ever in his seven years of Slytherin glory.

 


	2. The Hogwarts House Tournament

- **Chapter Two-**

The Hogwarts House Tournament

As Draco sat at the Slytherin table with his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his attached at the arm pug faced fellow Slytherin Pansy Parkinson and his best friend of seven years Blaise Zabini. Draco spoke quietly to Blaise, who was silently eying Millicent Buldstrode, a fellow seventh year Slytherin.

 

Draco looked up at the staff table. There seamed to be more teachers in the seats than he ever noticed.

 

Hagrid, the half-giant and Care of Magic Creatures teacher [as well as Keeper of Keys and Grounds man] was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years as he did every year. Tiny Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions-which he did every year- beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology Teacher, who hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair.

 

She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. Draco had always liked Professor Sinistra, whom he thought was the best looking witch at Hogwarts. He usually thought that Professor Sinistra was Professor Snape’s wife- the way they looked- but found out they hated each other. Sitting next to Professor Sinistra, much to her dismay, was Snape- Draco’s own godfather and the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house.

 

The hall doors opened and McGonagall led the first years into the hall. Draco adjusted his black pointed hat as McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years, and on top of it, and extremely dirty, old, patched Wizard’s hat. The first years looked at the hat in awe. Draco knew what was to come. After a moment, the brim opened and the hat broke into song:

 

_‘As I sit here,_

_on this old stool,_

_I watch you all grow up_

_At Hogwarts School._

 

_Tough this year will be different,_

_What Professor Dumbledore has up his sleeve_

_None of you will expect it,_

_You all won’t believe._

 

_Gryffindor, bold and wild_

_Slytherin, shrewd,_

_Ravenclaw, fair and glen,_

_Hufflepuff, unaware of the feud._

 

_Broomsticks will be ridden,_

_And tears will be shown._

_Points will be awarded,_

_And friendship will be grown._

 

_By Gryffindor, the smartest_

_By Ravenclaw, the fair_

_By Hufflepuff, the nicest,_

_By Slytherin, the one who will care._

 

_A great cup will be awarded,_

_to the house with the most points_

_As well as the house cup_

_Another cup will be joined._

 

_And this old hat,_

_which will sort you all now?_

_Will say one last thing,_

_before I go._

 

_I know of whom,_

_will be the champions,_

_from all houses and background,_

_the Sorting Hat knows all.’_

 

The hall erupted with applause and the first years looked a lot calmer than they had when they came in. Draco thought about what the house had said. New cup? What exactly did that mean? As McGonagall called out each first year’s name, and they were sorted, Draco stared at the four Gryffindors whom were huddled together.

 

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lavender were whispering amongst themselves.

 

After the sorting was finished [Slytherin gained 12 new students, Gryffindor 16, Hufflepuff 17 and Ravenclaw 13] Dumbledore rose from his seat and the hall hushed.

‘Firstly- I would like you all to welcome our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moonflowerer. I know she is looking forward to teaching you all. Secondly, I know that all seventh years are asking who are the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Well, I am sorry, but there will be no Head Boy or Head Girl.’

 

This got many hisses directed at the staff table.

 

‘Though, I am happy to say that there will be another reason for celebration. Over the summer, the teachers and I have come up with a new Tournament that you, as a school, shall endure. A Hogwarts House Tournament.’

 

This statement by Dumbledore got many cheers.

 

‘This Tournament is an inter-house tournament. One champion from every house has been decided upon. This champion will play on behalf of their House. Now, I shall call out the four Hogwarts Champions. When I call your name, please come out and we will be showing you to your House Champion dormitory.

 

Firstly- from Ravenclaw-…Miss. Padma Patil.’

 

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table where a Padma stood and made her way up to the front of the hall. Dumbledore handed her a medal with a blue crow on it and Padma put it around her neck. Her robes were changed instantly. Where she wore her black robes, she was now wearing a long blue dress- similar to what they wore back in Roman days- and her hair was lined with small blue flowers.

 

‘Next- from Hufflepuff-…Mr. Justin Flitch-Fletchley.’

 

Again, cheers came from the Hufflepuff table and Justin rose and made his way to the front of the hall. Dumbledore again gave a medal with a yellow badger on it. Justin’s robes changed as well. He now wore black jeans and a yellow muscle shirt and yellow cape. Attached to his side was a sword.

 

‘Next-From Gryffindor-…’  _Great, here’s where Potter gets up and shows off again._ ‘……Miss. Hermione Granger.’

 

Gasps were heard from all around the hall and Draco looked up when he heard Hermione’s name called. Then, applause, started by Harry. Hermione rose and made her way up to the front of the hall. Dumbledore gave her a medal with a red lion on it. She put it around her neck and Hermione’s robes changed her to the most beautiful thing Draco ever seen. She wore as Padma wore, except her robes were light red and white, and red and white flowers were lined in her hair. She looked beautiful.

 

‘And finally…From Slytherin…Mr. Draco Malfoy.’

 

Draco sat stiff. Him? He was the Slytherin champion. He heard his fellow Slytherin’s clapping and he stood up and made his way up to the front of the hall. Dumbledore handed him a medal with a green snake on it. After putting it on, his own robes changed. He now wore tight black pants, a green muscle shirt that hugged his arms. He also wore a green cape, a green and white scarf around his neck and a sword attached to his side.

 

‘I present to you all…the Hogwarts Champions.’

 

The hall erupted in applause and Draco looked next to him and saw Hermione shaking.

 

‘Granger- are you okay?’ he asked. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

 

‘N-No. I mean yes. W-Why?’

 

‘Cause you’re shaking.’ Hermione turned back and looked back out into the faces in the audience.

 

‘I should be out there. Not up here.’

 

Dumbledore thanked the champions and asked them to follow him- after beginning the feast. They were lead to a corridor that was hidden from all other students. Behind a painting in the main hall –the password was “Champion”- a long corridor leading to a room.

 

‘The room separates into four separate bedrooms, but you all have to share a common room and a bathroom. Your bedrooms are behind the portraits of your respected houses. The passwords you choose yourselves. There will be five tasks for this tournament. The first task will be commencing on November 9, at 10 o’clock in the morning. You will know what you are to face in three weeks. You may stay here, or return to the feast. Good luck.’


	3. By Slytherin

- **Chapter Three-**

By Slytherin, the one who will care

 

Draco watched as Justin and Padma left and Hermione sat down on one of the couches infront of the fire. She was holding her head in her hands and Draco was sure that she was crying. He didn’t like seeing her cry. He didn’t like seeing anyone cry. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a heart. Coming and sitting next to her on the couch, he put his hand on her back.

 

‘Granger.’ She looked up and he stared at her tear stained face. ‘What is wrong?’

 

Hermione looked at the fire again and spoke very softly.

 

‘It’s not meant to be me here. It should be Harry or Ron. Not me. I mean, I’m Hermione Granger. Mudblood. Gets top scores. Not a Hogwarts Champion.’

 

‘Granger, did you ever stop and think that maybe that’s what the Sorting Hat was talking about?’ Hermione looked up at him confused. He rolled his eyes.

 

‘ “ _By Ravenclaw, the fair.”_  Meaning Padma, who is good looking. “ _By Hufflepuff, the nicest,”_ who is Justin, who is the nicest guy-apart from your boyfriends- in Hogwarts. And “ _By Gryffindor, the smartest,”_  meaning you. Granger, you are smart. Fate isn’t my best friend but it says that, so it must be true.’ Hermione looked up at him.

 

‘You missed one.’ Draco looked at her confused. No he hadn’t.

 

There was Ravenclaw-Padma- Hufflepuff-Justin- Gryffindor-Hermione-and…

 

‘You missed you.  _“By Slytherin, the one who will care.”_ Is that true?’ Draco looked away from her. He knew that she was talking about his father and Voldemort. ‘Malfoy?’

 

‘I don’t know if it’s true. And the name is Draco…Hermione.’

 

*

As the second week of school came, Hermione and Draco got along so well. They would call each other by first names and would be civil infront of one another. However, when in the company of others, they would ignore each other. Hermione would help him with Transfiguration and he had suggested he help her with broomstick riding.

 

‘I don’t know,’ she had said, ‘I am awfully scared of heights.’ He had laughed. He took his Firebolt and her up to the top of the astronomy tower.

 

‘Up,’ he had said clearly, and his broom rose into his hand. Hermione was standing behind him- wearing a red sweater and long jeans- and watching as he held the broom in his hand. He looked over at her and smiled. ‘Come on.’

 

Hermione just stood where she was, not moving a step, and Draco simply rolled his eyes and pulled her over with his free hand. ‘It’s not hard. Simply hold on tight.’

 

‘But I can’t. I hate heights.’

 

‘What are you going to do if the first task involves flying?’ he asked. He wasn’t only thinking of himself when the tournament was involved. Hermione wasn’t a good flyer and he was. He didn’t want her getting hurt.

 

‘I’ll…I’ll skip it. They can scrap that one.’ Draco smiled and hopped her up on top of the broom. He sat behind her.

 

‘Now. Hold on tightly to the broom.’ She did as he said. ‘Okay, good. Now, push off with you feet.’ Again. ‘Good. See, it’s not too bad.’

 

‘Okay…I’ve done it. Can we stop now?’ Draco laughed and held her hips.

 

‘Up!’ he yelled, and the broom jerked forward and took off into the night sky. Hermione screamed and Draco held on tighter to her hips. ‘Calm down! Hold on tightly, and breathe. Relax and let your hands find the meaning of the broom.’

 

‘B-But I can’t!’ Draco moved his hands from her hips to her hands, which were holding onto the broom so tightly.

 

‘Calm down…’ he whispered, and Hermione felt his breath on her neck.

 

‘Relax…now…command the broom to descend.’ Hermione breathed out.

 

‘Down!’ she hissed, hoping it would understand her.

 

The broom gave a lurch and Hermione soon found herself back on the astronomy tower. Draco hopped off and helped Hermione off. ‘Oh…my…god…! I flew! I actually flew! Oh my god! I flew! Draco…I flew! Can you believe it? I flew!’

 

Hermione began to dance around the astronomy tower and soon came into contact with Draco, who had to catch her before she landed on the ground. He held her in his arms, and her hands were placed on arms. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and moved his head down, about to kiss her when-

 

‘Hermione!’ Hermione turned and saw Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter standing in the door of the Astronomy tower.

 

‘G-Ginny? Harry? What are you guys doing here?’ asked Hermione.

 

Draco knew very well what they were doing. He had seen Potter and Mini-Weasley on the Quidditch Pitch after his practice and saw them “making up.” The astronomy tower was known as the most “romantic spot in the school where people could be alone.

 

 _That is what Potter must think Granger and I are up too,_ he thought,  _and it would have happened be he not an insufferable git._

 

‘I-I mean…shouldn’t you two be studying?’

 

‘I was going to say the same thing to you. What do you think you’re doing up here with  _him?_ ’ Harry asked, pointing to Draco when he said ‘him.’ Draco was about to turn around and say _The same thing you’re doing here with_ her _you twit!_ but Hermione answered Harry swiftly.

 

‘Dumbledore says that we’re meant to be civil to one another and learn from each other for the tournament.’ Hermione knew that Ginny bought it but Harry was staring daggers at Draco, whom still had his arms around her.

 

‘Malfoy-’  _Malfoy? What happened to “Draco”?_ ‘-Malfoy was showing me flying. That’s not against you is it Harry?’ Harry was close to pouncing on Draco that Hermione forced him to let her go. Draco missed the contact between them.

 

‘Be glad it’s me,’ said Harry, ‘and not Ron. He’s with Lavender.’ Hermione nodded and smiled.

 

‘Harry…please don’t be mad. This tournament is about showing union. I would like it…while the two of us are sharing a common room and you are my best friend Harry…please form a truce.’

 

Hermione begged Draco and Harry with her eyes. Draco held out his hand and Hermione was surprised that he was the first to extend the truce. Harry looked at his hand then at Hermione, after a nudge from Ginny extended his own hand, and shook the Slytherin’s hand.

 

‘Truce,’ said Draco.

 

‘For now.’


	4. Classroom Contact

- **Chapter Four-**

Classroom Contact

 

On Monday starting the third week back, at breakfast, Dumbledore stood and the hall went quiet. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny watched as Dumbledore addressed the school.

 

‘Good morning all. It is my great pleasure to inform you all that the date of the first task has moved to next week on Friday afternoon. Also, all classes after noon will be cancelled on that day and students are welcome to come down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the first task. If all the Hogwarts Champions can come up here please-?’

 

Hermione stood up and walked up to the staff table, followed by Draco, Padma and Justin.

 

‘Thankyou.’ Hermione noticed that Draco had his tie undone and his sleeves rolled up.

He didn’t wear his robes and his hair wasn’t gelled at all that morning.  _That’s odd…he always looks like…well…the opposite of what he looks like now,_ she thought.

 

‘The Ministry has chosen the five judges for the school’s judging team, because there are five areas of points. Area 1 is Magical Creatures and Agility, which will be covered by Hagrid.’

 

 _Yeah,_ thought Hermione,  _Hagrid deserves it._

 

‘Area 2 is endurance and broom riding, which will be covered by Madam Hooch. Area 3 is Wand Use and Charms, covered by Professor Flitwick. Area 4 is Transfiguration and Mistakes, covered by Professor McGonagall. And finally, Area 5 is Time and Speed, covered by myself.

 

‘The Ministry have also chosen three members of staff whom will be judging three main areas. The first area is Sports and Magic, judged by Douglas Kingfoil, head of  _Magical Sports_. The second area is Teamwork and Magic, judged by Arthur Weasley, head of _Muggle Artifacts_  and the final area is Overall Performance, covered by Minister Fudge himself.

 

‘Scores are out of ten for the three Ministry judges and out of ten for the Hogwarts judges.’

 

Hermione took in everything that Dumbledore was saying. ‘Also, I know that all your parents are most egger to see you all perform. So, the Ministry and I have come to an agreement that let’s your parents see you perform each task from here. They will be able to stay in four small houses that will be set up to one side next to the school.’

 

Hermione smiled. Her parents, muggles, were her most loved thing in the world. She saw Draco was clenching his hand and, after checking to see if anyone was looking, she took his hand.

 

‘Are you okay?’ she whispered. He looked at her and nodded. ‘Well, tell me later then.’

*

Hermione sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts-double with Slytherin- listening carefully at what Professor Moonflower was talking about. Draco was sitting infront of her, Harry and Ron, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

 

‘Okay-’ came Moonflower’s voice ‘-practice the  _Glacius_ charm in pairs please. Granger, Malfoy, working together please. School champions must set an example.’

 

Hermione smiled and moved into a seat –that was previously occupied by Goyle- next to Draco.

 

‘Granger,’ said Draco.

 

Hermione hid a smile.

 

‘Malfoy.’

 

They had fooled everyone into still thinking that they hated everyone. As the class progressed and Draco managed to freeze Hermione’s fingertip, Professor Moonflower made them read for the end of class. Hermione didn’t move from her seat next to Draco. He had loosened his tie again and his sleeves were still rolled up from that morning. She saw that he was holding his head up in the palm of is hand. It had been a long class indeed. She felt his head hit her shoulder.

 

‘Um…Malfoy…’ she whispered, hoping no one would look in their direction, ‘…you’re…’

 

Draco ignored her and continued to stay still.

 

‘Oh please Granger…just shut it…will you?’ Hermione knew he was laughing and scowled at him.

 

‘Do you wanna get us caught?’ she asked, squeezing his leg under the table.

 

‘Granger…Hermione…don’t do that,’ he whispered, taking her hand in his under the desk and holding them on his knee.

 

Hermione sucked in her breath through her teeth as Draco began to play with her fingers. He swirled his own pointer finger around her palm. He stroked her fingers and cupped her hand in his own.

 

‘Draco…’ she sighed, letting the breath she held in out.

 

‘See…you don’t like it either…’

 

‘My Malfoy! Please remove your head from Miss Granger’s shoulder.’ This caused many faces to spin around and look at the pair. Hermione flushed and Draco smirked.

 

‘Sorry miss. Must have dozed off. Granger’s a very unconvertible pillow though.’ He squeezed her hand under the table and Hermione knew at once that he didn’t mean what he said.

 

‘Five points from Slytherin.’ The bell rang and the class gathered their things and left the classroom, Draco squeezing Hermione’s hand once more before leaving the room after mouthing  _See you in Potions._

*

‘So what was with Malfoy in DADA?’ asked Ron, sitting down next to Hermione at lunch.

 

They had just had Potions and Snape hadn’t paired the two up for work. Hermione wished he had, just to play more games with him. Ron, whose ears were now a nice shade of pink, starting buttering a roll when Lavender sat down next to him.

 

‘Hey all. Wasn’t that weird in DADA Hermione?’ she asked, ‘I wonder what he was up to?’

 

‘He didn’t try to touch you, did he Hermione?’ asked Ron. This caused Hermione to spit her orange juice out of her mouth and into Harry’s direction.

 

‘Oops. Sorry Harry.’ Harry smiled and muttered a spell to clean him up. Hermione didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to lie.

 

‘Not in any way I didn’t like Ron.’ It wasn’t a lie exactly. She had enjoyed the contact and he didn’t touch her improperly. Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin table.

 

Draco had just looked up and smirked. Hermione smiled and licked her lips. He smiled again and then turned back to his friends.

 

‘Hermione? I asked you if you were nervous?’ asked Ron, watching Hermione’s every move.

 

‘Kind of. It’s going to be hard. I wonder what we have to do.’

 

‘Well,’ came a voice. They all looked up to see Professor McGonagall and Padma, Justin and Draco standing with her, ‘Miss. Granger, if you would like to come with me, I might be able to answer your question.’

 

Hermione stood and walked with the three other champions and the Professor towards a classroom, being guarded by a portrait of the four houses.

 

‘This room is the room where you will come a week before each task to hear what the task contains. The password is “Champion” and only you four, myself and other judges are allowed in here. No one else is to know what goes on inside the room. Because the task is next week, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you what is going to be needed for the task. I am not telling you what you have to so, but you will need your wands, a broomstick and…an item from your past.

 

‘We will need you down on the Quidditch pitch at twelve thirty in the outfits that were given to you when becoming a Hogwarts Champion. Your parents will be arriving here on Thursday night. That will be all. Good day.’ McGonagall left the room swiftly, leaving the four champions speechless.


End file.
